


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心6

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心6

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

6.  
陈夜辉确实没欺负他，除了一开始受到牵制的手腕被勒出了明显的红痕，陈夜辉对付他的方式堪称温柔且充满情调，边奚落边哄哄，只偶尔为了满足虚荣心停顿下来吊人胃口，后来倒也不再讲甚么过于扎心的话让叶修难受。

叶修其实没觉得自己多清高，但他没有像外界说的那样人人都好，意识到那些出格的感情是很后来的事，当他自以为的亲近和善良和不加防范被解读成玩弄暧昧，且受害者确有数人时，他也已经跟定韩文清，也没再不经意的招惹谁。

但邱非还执着他知道，陈夜辉还不甘他知道，他和荣耀十几年都没比这些人来的藕断丝连，尤其今天，药物失去作用的情况下，叶修的样子是不情愿，但他也想过陈夜辉对他置之不理的后果，如果陈夜辉狠心，完全可以在他招致其他Alpha且失去理智后更宣扬羞辱，能帮他度过发情期他都应该不胜感激。除了自己，他向来没有恨过谁。

门口的动静很大，叶修穿着整齐只有些虚弱靠坐在床上。

" 看来不用我守着你。" 刚刚收拾善后的陈夜辉捡起了叶修的手机，知道有人心急如焚地往这儿赶。

" 别和他碰上。" 叶修倾身想接过手机的时候陈夜辉没有松手，而是借着轻微拉扯的力道坐到床边，显然不理会叶修的忠告。

"开外挂那次，我在走廊听到你们的谈话了。"   
当时叶修把邱非作弊的事压了下来，同样，也没有力证陈夜辉使的栽赃手段，也不让邱非追究。

" 我一直想，你是不是也护着我。" 陈夜辉笑了笑，大家都知道叶修一直头痛邱非的冲动，怕他因为闹事葬送了职业选手身份，只有陈夜辉一厢情愿的想过，以叶修的影响力，轻易能让自己恶名昭彰，但自己直到对战微草之前，在一队也没什么人敢嘴碎他甚么。

" 所以你今天是来报答我的吗。" 叶修无力的自嘲，邱非在二队的盛气凌人让陈夜辉颜面尽失他明白，他给过陈夜辉机会，但一而再而三，后来对陈夜辉他确实没再有甚么好脸色，却也没想过让谁不能翻身。

嘉世过于注重效能，看轻了这些人情世故，导致的战队每况愈下、分崩离析叶修责无旁贷，深刻的自省后他对兴欣更加劳心劳力，现在想起来似乎是欠了这些旧队员一些理解和时间。

急促的脚步声传来，陈夜辉侧过头望了望门边，他记得上了锁，却也没理由久留。  
" 今天的意外，你不说他不说，不会有人知道。"

起身时陈夜辉甚至抹平了床上的皱痕，房间被收拾得很干净，其实邱非也不一定会发现，但叶修知道陈夜辉还是要跟邱非较上这个劲，看陈夜辉离开时，他无解自己无数个心结，而窥见陈夜辉心里那个，或许正是他切身之痛。

" 陈夜辉…"

" 谁都不应该指望，有人护着你。"

陈夜辉走到门口，回头看了眼叶修，他的队长果然是不大懂这些七情六欲，喜欢一个人哪能不希冀被护着被在意着。他其实都不要求叶修对自己独一份，只不甘心独独自己没有，对叶修他由爱生的恨，不公平的是他一直以来也只能用恨来肆意自己的感情，直到今天。

" 那您一会儿，少护着那小子。" 

邱非一直祈祷应门的人是叶修，或至少是任何一个熟人，映入眼帘的却是熟的不能再熟的仇人陈夜辉。

" 你把他怎么了。" 邱非大概都想的到，他一如既往不用分青红皂白就揪住陈夜辉衣领。

" 你呢，你就没把他怎么了吗。"  
陈夜辉的声量十分轻，比了一个噤声的手势且十分不满邱非的冲动，只将衣领上的手扯开。

" 我跟你不一样。" 邱非自觉的放低音量，不敢声张的人尽皆知，也就不能打人，却还是将陈夜辉问罪式的抵在门边。

" 不一样? " 陈夜辉冷冷嘲讽。

" 是啊，你们这一个两个半吊子顶用？叶修要是能靠你们，我现在怎么会在这儿。 "

" 你说甚么… "   
邱非这些年脾气改进不少，但遇上这种非常情况还是要时刻爆炸的架式，直到有些沙哑的声音传来，叶修看来全然无事一派轻松的样子，语带斥责。

" 闹够没有。" 

叶修还是把邱非当成自己人，只是这局里如今也没有大仇人，他示意陈夜辉先走，陈夜辉没再把话说得更白，不屑地看了一眼邱非然后离去。


End file.
